Cycle of Tragedies
by Sea Nako
Summary: Anatra, just starts her new waitress job when she encounters the owner of the Deeley Theater who offers her a position in the new ballet production. How will she had when she gets the lead role, Princess Tutu, spite not dating professionally for several years. How will this affect her as she slowly forgets who she really is and becomes Drosselmeyer's little duck and his puppet.


Disclaimer! I do not own Princess Tutu. I wish I did, but I don't! :D Now read, relax and review~

* * *

><p>Once upon a time…there was a man who died. In his death, a story was made alive through the ones who were chosen. A duck, a prince, a raven; roles that were filled and end in their own death. As the story plays out the characters wish for it to end, but there is no end to this cycle of tragedies.<p>

It starts in a bar…

A young woman of a petite nature and red hair pulled back in a messy bun, was distracted from her job as a waitress by watching a ballet play on the television with in the bar. The ballet of Swan Lake, she sighed as she was pretending to do the _pas de duex_ with her imaginary Siegfried, "So beautiful… I wish I could dance again.."

Her boss from afar was glaring at her because she wasn't paying attention to a customer that just came in from the storm that was brewing outside. "I can see you almost gained your wish, Miss Ana! Or should I call you Odette!" He called her out in which she flinch back into reality, "Do you want to place into clean up duty or…" He seemed to sweat a little and breath heavily, "Or do-do you wish to-to ma-marr-"

She felt this threat and was petrified at what he was going to say next, so she goes to the closest customer that came into their bar, "H-how many are with you today?"

Her boss scoffed and he went on cleaning the beer mugs that were near him, knowing that he might have to threaten her again later.

The elderly customer that Ana went to chuckled at her nervousness, "It's just me today.. Would it be okay if sat in a booth by myself?"

"Oh yes of course!" She looked around after realizing how empty the bar was tonight. "You can seat yourself if you wish."

He nodded and entered further as he took off his top hat. Ana looked at him, she could tell that he might be a famous business man due to this attire, either that or just came from a…as she would put it _'fancy ball or something.' _Other than the black top hat he wore a tuxedo with black shiny shoes and a walking cane with a swan head on the top.

"Aren't you going to ask him what he wants, Ana…." She heard her boss hissed at her. "O-o-f course, Mr. Katze!" She took out her note pad and hurried over to the customer as she almost tripped over a chair.

"Wh-what can I get for you, Mr…."

"Mr. Ross Deeley." The customer chortled to her. "You seem to be very lively today, ma'am."

"Eh? Re-really? I'm just a little nervous," which could be heard in her voice when is cracked a little, "It happens to be my first day."

"I see. Do you want to try and ask me again then?"

She oddly felt encouraged, "What can I get for you, Mr. Deeley?" For some reason that name sounded familiar to her.

"Do you serve tea here?"

"U-uh, y-yes we do," She smiled a little, "This bar is sort of a café too."

"Well then, I would like to have …..Earl Grey tea if you have it."

"Righto!" She wrote it down and went to bar where her boss was, "Do we have Earl Grey tea?"

"Yes. It will be ready in a moment." Her boss starts to prepare the tea.

During this, she reflects back to the ballet she viewed a moment ago. Oh how she wished to dance again, maybe even in a ballet or a play or in the Deeley Th-. She slams her hands on the counter top of the bar. "That's why the name seems so familiar!" The slam startled Katez and soon angered him.

After he placed the tea on the counter he started to lecture her, "Miss Anatra, do you realized that I almost spilled this tea because of your slam a-"

"I figured it out!" She hastily took it even though it was burning her hands and almost dropped it on the way to the customer.

Deeley seemed to be amused by her silliness, "Thank you for the tea." He took it from her and took a sip.

"Ummm…" She quickly sat down in front of him. "Do you happen to be related to the owner of the Deeley Theater?"

He glanced up at her, "Indeed I am. I own it."

"Y-you do?!"

"Yes." He noticed she was looking at him with wonder, "In fact there is a production about to be played there. Would you like to audition for a spot? It is a ballet."

"I-I-I would love to…b-but I haven't done ballet in such a long time." She became moody, "A-nd I'm not part of any dancing school too."

The elderly man drank some of his tea, "Just come and audition. I believe you are perfect for one of the roles. We start auditions at 10 am tomorrow at the theater. Come prepared with ballet gear and such." He finished his tea and placed $20 on the table. "For now I bid you a farewell."

"Huh? O-oh! Come again then! And thank you for the offer."

He seemed to evilly snicker which puzzled Anatra when he left. She sighed, she didn't know if she was to be excited at the offer or worried about embarrassing herself if she were to go. She grabs the money for the tea along with the empty cup and heads to the bar again. Once she placed it on the counter, she thought she saw a black feather float down to the floor near by her. She picks it up and looks at it, _'How did this get here….'_

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading my first ever fan fiction! I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for the review and the read!<p> 


End file.
